Family reunion gone wrong
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: Timmy and his wife Tootie are holding a family reunion in their apartment but things start to go wrong when Vicky comes how will Timmy and Tootie get past her Without Vicky finding out about Cosmo or Wanda.
1. The note

**The Fairly odd parents**

**in**

**Family reunion gone wrong**

It was another fine day in dims dale

Every thing was all peaceful, even in the apartment, Timmy and Tootie turner now live in.

Plus their precious baby twins ,Tammy and Tommy.

They all live in the apartment ,that they moved in, for their wishful thinking business.

Today Tootie just stayed home ,to watch over her precious babies 'laying in their cribs.

She was cooing at them ,and even kissing then on the cheek ,until they smile.

Tootie just smiled at them, and said_ aw you two are so cute ,I will never leave you out of my sight ,never ever_.

Then Timmy comes in ,with the mail ,after Tootie said all that .

He says to her _hiya Tootie, hey kids how are we today?_

_They're__ fine ,me too actually so whats up ?_Tootie asked.

Timmy then pulls out the mail ,and says _big news honey ,the whole Turner family, and Summers family ,are having a reunion next week, and they're having it in my house._

Tootie begins to twitch ,when she heard the words, family and reunion together.

_F-f-family ,as in y-y-y-yours ,a-a-a-and m-m-m_ Tootie stutters in shock.

Timmy assures her this _that's right ,man this is so exiting, I cant wait to tell Cosmo and Wanda_.

As he runs to tell his godparents, Tootie was still standing there ,remembering her miserable childhood ,with her older sister.

All the torment ,all the time she spent her birthdays alone ,and of course her picking on Timmy as a kid.

Then she looks at her kid, and thinks about what would happen ,if Vicky got a hold of her only kids.

_No I wont let her lay a single hand on my babies,_ Tootie says with tears ,coming out of her face.

She then grabs the babies out of their cribs ,and takes them to her and Timmy's bedroom.

While in there, she hides under the covers ,hoping the day would end.

**Poor Tootie lets hope shell pull through in the next chapter. **


	2. Muffin and cheering up

In the family room ,were Cosmo and Wanda ,in thier goldfish forms ,just swimming.

When Timmy came in ,he says _Cosmo Wanda weres poof?_

Wanda assured Timmy .that poof was asleep in their castle home .and asks _Whats the matter Timmy?_

_Big news my whole family ,and in laws are coming here for a family reunion ,and I even told Tootie_ ,Timmy says ,but did not expect a frown ,from his fairy godparents faces.

He asked them what was the matter, and they answer _Timmy, do you know who Tootie's older sister is ,or do we need to remind you ,who she is?_

Timmy then told them ,_don't worry, jorgan shot her with a love arrow ,she'll be talking about jorgan all day, problem solved._

Then just when everything was OK, jorgan poofs himself in the room ,and says _TURNER ,I have some bad news for you, and good news don't worry._

_Bad news is ,cupids love arrows only last long if couples kiss ,or fall in love, and get married, it will only be temporary for 5 days ,if lovers don't get together ,so that wont happen ,so good luck dealing with the icky one,_ Jorgan says.

That made Timmy ,Cosmo ,and Wanda scream all together.

Then Jorgan said _hey, I said I have good news too, don't worry._

_Anyways good news is, today is another fairy__versary ,of all those times you saved fairy world, so happy fairyversary _jorgan says, while giving Timmy the fairyversary muffin.

Timmy thanked jorgan for it ,later then jorgan says, _yes your welcome but remember,just because you have the muffin ,doesn't mean you can go back to your selfish wishing ,I gave it to you ,so you can use it on the icky one, for what she did to the rules, remember this is your only hope, so use it wisely, or consider our little promise of you keeping the fairies null and void, and don't think I wont find out, because I will ,I'm Jorgan the most powerful fairy EVER, AAARRRRGGGGHHH._

They were the last words Jorgan says ,before poofing out of the room.

Timmy of course now that he's all grown up, says _OK no wishing unless its super bad got it ,now to get ready they'll be here any minute ._

But when he was getting ready, he heard crying coming from their room, and went to check it out.

What he saw was Tootie ,crying, and holding her twins real tight in her arms ,on the bed .

She was also murmuring to herself ,_please don't let Vicky come ,_multiple times.

Timmy now knew what his fairies ,were trying to tell him.

Cosmo poofs himself to Tootie, and says to her _Tootie whats wrong ,where did your smile go ,_he then turns himself upside down ,and says _oh there you are, ha ha._

_Cosmo this is no time for jokes, don't you see my parents, and Timmy's are gonna be here ,and I already have enough from Vicky as a kid ,I don't want her anywhere near me now, nor Tammy or Tommy _Tootie says.

Timmy sees his wife ,with tears all over her ,he wipes her face with a cloth,then says to her ,_Tootie I know you had a hard life with Vicky, but I promise we can get through this, I promise _Then he kisses her ,on the cheek.

Timmy then explains what happened, before he came to see her.

Tootie was now completely happy to hear this ,she says _ I cant wait till the reunion, lets go we gotta get ready._

So they worked hard setting the apartment up for the reunion ,then a few minutes later, it was night and Tootie remark was ,_lets get this reunion started ,shall we honey_.

Timmy responds _lets sweetie, Cosmo ,Wanda, you know what to do._

_Were on it Timmy_ ,Wanda says ,then she and Cosmo aim their wands at Timmy and Tootie, and then conjured up ,a fancy tuxedo for Timmy ,and a blue one piece dress for Tootie ,_nice guys thanks _Timmy says.

Tootie then went to get her kids, and says _Ill be right back, I'm going to get the kids, you get the door if they arrive OK._

_OK sweetie lets get this over with, _Timmy says with an exhausted look, from preparing ,but tries to smile ,for what will be the worst night, of his ,and his wife's life .

Cosmo and Wanda then got into position ,as goldfish back to the family room ,and it begins.

**You want to see the reunion see the next chapter**


	3. The family arrives

A knock at the door was heard, and Timmy went to answer it.

When he answered it, it was his own parents ,with smiles on their faces, saying _hi __Timmy _simultaneously.

Timmy was surprised, to see his mom and dad, actually in his house at the time .

Timmy welcomed them in, and said _who else did you bring ,with you?_

_Oh Timmy glad you asked ,we also brought along your favorite grandparents here ,they rode us here ,_then in came grandpa Vlad ,and grandma Gladys, in their cheery mood.

Grandma Gladys gave a friendly hello to Timmy ,and her daughter ,and a cold hello to Mr turner .

Same with grandpa Vlad, but more colder to Mr. turner.

Vlad then goes back to Mrs turner ,and says to her, _so this is no an early yaks giving day?_

Mrs turner nods ,and says _were here ,because we come to celebrate the birth of my grandchildren, and your great grand kids._

Timmy welcomes his grandparents in ,and says to them, _wait till I introduce you to my wife, she is a very nice woman._

Then as he allows them to come in ,next came Timmy's older brother, still as good hearted as always.

(I know Timmy wished him away ,but I kind of liked Tommy,so I put him in the family reunion ,so don't judge me.)

_Timmy ,hows my little brother been all these years,_ Timmy smiled a bit ,and shook his big bros hand.

Still with a little jealousy over him, he said _Tommy hey how's Tibequador?_

Tommy turner said to him , _its great, but not as great as seeing you again ,and my little nephews._

Tootie comes down with the twins ,and says _hey Timmy how is it-,_she stops in her tracks, when she saw Tommy.

It looked like she went back to loving him ,but then just when Tommy was about to get closer, Tootie slaps him across the face ,and says _you didn't come to my cream puff pageant, in the third grade!_

Tommy just said _I'm sorry ,there so many charity's, and poor animals in trouble, I _Tootie shut him up ,with another smack ,and says _its too late now, I married Timmy so tough luck._

Timmy was then calm ,knowing his wife still loved him, no matter what.

Tootie of course said _its very nice to meet you all ,these are my kids, Tammy and Tommy turner._

_You two must be Timmy's grandpa Vlad ,and grandma Gladys ,_Tootie asked ,and they embrace her in a hug ,and they also gave her a turnip ,as a gift as well ,that sorta did her good.

Tootie turns to Timmy,and says _you have a nice family Timmy, I like their fancy work at yak in the box ,their yak burgers are delicious ,oh I have to put the twins to bed, please take care of the other guests will you, honey?_

Timmy says to her _Sure, _and when she left ,another family member of Tootie's family arrived, and it was her parents.

_Nicky, Ricky ,welcome come on in ,very nice for you to come,_ Timmy said introducing them inside.

Then he was greeted by a fist to the face, that made him unconscious for a minute ,then when he woke up to see who hit him ,it was Vicky standing over him ,saying _and my sister married you what a twerp._

Timmy gave a scowl, and said _Icky Vicky didn't expect you to come._

_Why did you come_ Timmy asked ,and Vicky answered _heard the news ,that you had snot nosed brats with my sis, so I just dropped in, to see the little future punching bag ,of a nephew._

Timmy wanted to kick her out, but Mrs turner stopped him from doing that ,and said_ don't mind him Vicky ,of course you can come in _Vicky then said to Mrs turner ,in a nice voice _thanks Mrs turner._

Tootie came down when this happened ,then said _Vicky w-w-what are you doing here, I thought maybe you had to work, today or something_ Vicky then assured her ,that the day care only opens on Monday to Friday ,and has time for her sister.

Tootie was so mad ,that she said to Timmy ,_why is Vicky here, didn't you kick her out_ ,Timmy told her that it is a family reunion, plus his mom told him not to.

Then the door knocked again, and this time it was someone good for a change, Timmy's grandfather pappy ,the only guy Timmy liked ,ever since he found out they both liked violent cartoons.

Timmy said to him _pappy hi ,you came nice to have you here_ ,Pappy just says_ same here grandson ,and I'm looking forward to you making a cartoon out of everything again._

_I hope so too grandpa _Timmy said, and pappy also added, _I also love those foxes, and your allowance making us rich,_ Tootie who heard of what pappy said ,said to Timmy _you where both in a cartoon?_

Timmy just answers shortly _more or less_

But he assures her _relax, I promised jorgan no selfish wishing ,until I really need it, I'm sure well be fine Tootie ,I promise._

**So far so good on the reunion but will it turn out good or bad find out in the next chapter lets hope ****Timmy is right about the reunion there**


	4. Getting ready

When the whole family arrived ,Timmy said to them all ,_now that were all here, let the reunion begin._

Everyone was having a wonderful time.

Timmy was having so much fun, that he almost forgot about his fairies ,and twins.

So to buy time for him ,to see them, he tells everyone ,_bad news everyone ,I think I left something in my drawer ,that I have to take care off, be right back._

Then he ran to his and Tootie's room ,to see how its all going .

It turns out that they were all fine ,Cosmo and Wanda where playing gold fish ,while Tootie was giving the twins their bottles.

_You got any sevens?_ Cosmo asks, Wanda then Wanda answered _go fish._

Timmy sighed in relief ,then said _Wait wheres poof?_

Poof then appeared in front of Timmy, in form of a ghost ,scaring Timmy to the ground .

Then poof changes back into his fairy form, and said _man I scared you good dawg ,ye hear me you got it bad._

Wanda heard this ,and Tootie said,_poof you silly baby, stop talking like Randy Jackson ,and go to your mom._

He does so but scatters all the cards on his father ,and Wanda says _looks like I win again Cosmo ,because poof helped me out today_.

Cosmo threw a short fit ,and said to poof ,_this is coming out of your collage fund,_ he said

_Now if you don't mind ,I'm going to my study to make smores ,with my PC _Cosmo says ,which made Timmy suspicious.

Timmy asked him ,_I thought you threw it out ,_Wanda then said to Timmy _ever since the day he bought it ,he sorta grew attached to it ,despite setting it on fire._

Tootie laughed at this ,and says _that never gets old ,by the way ,are we ready for the party_ ,Timmy answers _all we need are the twins, and were all set._

Timmy ,Tootie ,and Wanda were enjoying a good laugh, until a hard knock was heard at the bedroom door.

And it was Vicky ,saying _whats going on in there._

Wanda and poof just poofed away, but Timmy just said _come on Tootie, lets get it over with._

Timmy opened his door, and there was Vicky, giving them the cold stare _._

_Twerp, what are you and my sister up to ,you'd better not be calling sick ,I've got lots planned for you_ Vicky says ,and she wasn't kidding.

Then Tootie tells her sis ,_were not planning anything, in fact we were just washing up ,and coming down in about a sec ,so give us our space you witch_ Tootie says.

Vicky was surprised on what she heard, from her little sis ,that she just felt like pulverizing her.

Then she saw her twins ,and gave a wicked grin ,showing she had other plans in mind.

**Oh no what will Vicky do to them how will Timmy stop her without letting her see his god parents you'll have to see in the next chapter **


	5. Vicky

Vicky saw her precious niece and nephew ,and said _hey are those who I think they are_ ?

Tootie thought that Vicky was just adoring her precious children ,but she was wrong.

It started out with Vicky cooing at Tammy ,saying _aww look at you aren't you a cutie, kootchie kootchie koo ._

Tammy gave our a giggle of happiness ,as Vicky tickled her ,Vicky smiles and says_ well aren't you cute._

_And do you know who you get to meet?_ Vicky asks Tammy.

Tootie asked who ,trusting Vicky has changed her ways.

So Vicky tells her little sister who_ ,Tammy gets to meet ,Mr chainsaw!_

Vicky says ,holding up a chainsaw over her little niece.

Tootie was afraid of losing her precious daughter so badly ,she threw herself over her little girl ,saying _Vicky no I wont let you hurt Tammy ,shes precious to me!_

Vicky puts away the chainsaw ,and says _oh well that's different ,no one deserves to be treated this way ,I'm sorry _.

Tootie was finally calm, when she heard her older sister learning from her past mistakes.

Vicky hangs her head in shame, and Timmy says to her _easy Vicky ,don't beat yourself up ,I know you have a heart like everyone else, so lets let bygones be bygones OK?_

_You know your right, I feel real bad, I'm sorry, I should have introduced her to Mrs butcher knife _Vicky says ,holding up a butcher knife this time ,and she was aiming for Tammy's stomach.

Tootie stops her, before she had a chance to cut her daughter in half.

_Whats wrong with you, why do you want to kill my kid _Tootie said, and Vicky responds, by saying _hey you two are younger than me ,no matter what happens, Ill make your lives miserable until you die._

Timmy stands up to Vicky saying, _just you wait Vicky ,some day people will get sick and tired of you ,treating people bad, that you'll be out of a job._

Vicky just said _and when have I ever been caught torturing a kid ,oh that's right never ,and I never will so pipe down twerp._

_Now where was I ,oh yeah Tammy meet Mrs butcher knife ,oh don't worry I also brought Mrs butcher knife's friend Mr bazooka ,to play with little __Tommy ,_as Vicky was about to kill them both , Mr turner comes in ,saying _hey you two love birds ,when do we get to the -good lord ,what went on in here?_

Vicky thinks fast, and gives the bazooka to Timmy ,and the knife to Tootie ,blaming them for trying to murder their own kids.

Mr turner was pretty mad ,but Timmy calmed him down ,by saying _dad Vicky came in late, we were making you and mom reunion gifts, I knew you hated dinkleburg ,so we got you this bazooka to mess with his stuff ,and this butcher knife is for mom ,so she can have a complete set of knives for her collection._

Mr Turner was a little impressed with what the couple had done ,he says to them _well that's very thoughtful, but you didn't have to do this for me ,well Ill be down stairs everyone gather around ,and come and get your presents from me ._

_Oh and Vicky thanks for keeping an eye on your sister, making sure she doesn't do anything dangerous ,_Mr turner says, Vicky then says in a sweet voice ,to Mr turner _your welcome Mr Turner ,oh you need help with anything ,Timmy will be there when he comes down._

Vicky says giving an evil grin to the couple ,before coming downstairs .

Timmy just wanted to rip her head off ,for wanting to kill her kids behind his parents back.

But Tootie assures him that everything will be fine ,once they start giving out presents ,maybe Vicky might change her mind ,and leave her and the kids alone.

Timmy was lucky that yesterday they wished for things to give their whole family today ,so now they where ready ,Tootie even decides to show everyone the twins ,and hope it goes well .

**The present giving will begin in the next chapter please review**


	6. Smores and presents

At last it was time ,for the whole family to exchange gifts, with one another.

After the whole family exchanged gifts for one another ,it was now Timmy's turn.

Timmy was already nervous ,but he started to calm down ,and say _OK lets start with my parents._

Which were the things ,he said he got him, from the other chapter.

For his parents in law ,he got them both each, a fancy sculpture.

For his grandpa Vlad ,and grandma Gladys self portraits, carved out of turnips.

For his wicked sister in law ,he got her what she liked most, money hoping that can be the answer, to her backing off from their kids.

And for his grandpa, he got him a little cartoon fox toy, that sorta looked like Cosmo's form ,from the good ol days.

Now it was Tootie's turn to give out presents ,and Tootie's present was the greatest one of all ,for everyone to see.

Her gift was presenting the newest members of the turner family.

Everyone all saw in awe ,as they took a look ,at the littlest members of the turner family.

Then Mrs turner asked _may I hold one of them Tootie dear_

Tootie of course, let her hold Tammy for 3 minutes ,then Mrs. turner gave back Tammy to Tootie.

_Say Timmy ,do I smell burning up in your room? _Mrs. turner asked.

Timmy knew where it came from ,and said under his breath _Cosmo._

Tootie tries to prevent the whole family from investigating, by saying _easy there everyone, Timmy and I are making some thing for you all, up there its a surprise._

_Yeah we just forgot to set it to automatic ,well be right back _Timmy said.

Some of the family thought ,_what do they have a machine?_

Up in Timmy's room, a wild fire started to happen in Cosmo's study.

When the couple came in ,they saw the wild fire, and said _Cosmo what happened here?_

Cosmo just told them, _All I did was add a speaker into the PC, and it just started to spat out like a dragon._

Wanda appeared out of nowhere ,with poof at arms ,saying _Cosmo wanted to make us both smores, but he just went insane ,and started the wildfire._

Tootie luckily got the fire extinguisher ,and blew out the wild fire ,and it converted back to a regular fire.

As it did, the couple was relieved ,and Cosmo even said _anyone want some smores?_

Then just when things got better ,Vicky came in saying _Hey ,what are you doing twerps ,attempting another murder to your kids?_

_Actually no we are attempting to make smores ,and we were about to give them out to everyone _Timmy said, while his fairies disappear .

Vicky sees how they did it ,and asked _with a burning PC?_

_Tootie wanted me to get rid of it ,so I did and made a PC fireplace_ Timmy says .

Tootie agreed and said _I know how much you love cream puff scout made smores, so I showed Timmy how to make them so he can impress you._

Vicky took a bite out of one ,and somehow like magic she enjoyed it,and said _nice work twe- I mean Timmy ,you really out done yourself ,these smores are good ,one question though is there more for everyone?_

Timmy says_ were planning on making it for everyone ,hey maybe you can help too ,I'm sure your not that heartless ,_Vicky smiles like an innocent girl ,this time and nods in happiness wanting to help.

Timmy then grabs a plate full of smores ,that Cosmo possibly put on the nightstand ,and gave them to Vicky ,and asked her to give them to all the family, and he promises to let go of what happened with his kids earlier.

_You can count on me, I will make sure each member of the family, each gets a smore _Vicky says while crossing her fingers behind her back ,then she goes downstairs to give everyone else one.

After she left, Cosmo and Wanda poof up with poof in a towel ,saying_ that was close nice thinking Timmy, we almost got caught ._

Cosmo on the other hand said, _yeah oh by the way ,you owe me for donating my smores, to your family do you hear me?_

_I worked real hard on those smores ,do you-_ Before Cosmo can say anymore, poof poofs up some more smores for his dad ,and says_ yo pops easy ,I saved you somthin somethin ya dig pops._

Cosmo was super excited about this ,that he just chowed down ,while Timmy and Tootie both have a good laugh ,and Timmy says _Vicky seemed to act nice when we gave her a smore ,helpful too ,maybe there is hope for her after all._

_I agree come on lets go back downstairs, to really get this party started _Tootie said ,and went back to the family room.

As for Timmy before he went downstairs, he grabbed the Fairy-versary muffin ,and slipped it in his pocket just in case ,then went downstairs to catch up with his family.

**Cross your fingers and hope the reunion turns out great in the next chapter for now please review this one**


	7. Use the muffin

The whole turner family were just enjoying Cosmo's homemade smores .

Timmy and Tootie came just in time, to get their smores.

They were so into the smores, that they finished them all in a flash.

And Mr. turner said _I must say Timmy, Vicky makes some real good smores, you must really learn from her more often._

Timmy was surprised t ht he hard and asked _Vicky?_

_Of course she told us what happened ,lucky for you Vicky's a good chef, if she wouldn't have made these smores, to make up for your burnt sausages ,we would have had to eaten your burnt crispy sausages, _Mr turner pointed out.

Tootie says _oh Vicky made the smores ,I had no idea _Tootie says ,while signaling Timmy that she wants to talk to him ,in private.

Timmy joins her in the kitchen ,and she starts to say _Timmy do you remember telling Vicky to lie ,and take credit from one of your fairies , I don't ?_

Timmy agrees and says _OK that is it ,no more Mr. nice turner its time we used this muffin_ ,Timmy says pulling out the fairy versery muffin .

He took a bite out of it ,and avoided the bad taste, and wished for something to make Vicky feel guilty for everything shes done ,for far too long.

Then right on the table ,appeared a white frosting covered cake ,shaped like an O.

Timmy thought _Why would I want an angel food cake?_

Tootie thought about it and said _I think I might know the answer come on_

They both go back to the family, and with the angel food cake just in case.

When they got back, everyone was gathered around the couch ,laughing at something.

When Timmy asked what they were looking at ,what he saw was Vicky, holding out a scrapbook of her and Tootie's old baby pictures

_Oh my ,is that Tootie taking a bath_ Mrs turner asked, Vicky just nodded ,showing them a picture of baby Tootie ,in the bathtub playing with bubbles.

Nicky made a big deal out of it, by saying _oh yes she just loves those bubbles._

Tootie blushed in embarrasment ,about what her mom just said.

Timmy smiled at this ,and said _relax,its not like they're gonna e-mail it to anyone else_ ,while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Some of the family members started to talk about other things,Vicky on the other hand said _better that, then what you two were talking about in the kitchen,by the way what were you talking about in there._

_Oh nothing , we where just making you something special, Timmy wanted to give it to you as a gift, but we decided to wait until the end of the day,_ Tootie explained.

Vicky was surprised to hear this, that she conked her sister on the head, and said _don't try to hide things from me, I'm your big sister ,now show me what you wanted to give me ,I hope it isn't a prank ._

They assured her it wasn't a prank, and took her to the kitchen ,hoping Tootie's plan would work whatever it was.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think of it Im sure Tootie will explain her plan in the next chapter**


	8. Vicky's surprise

They came into the kitchen ,and presented Vicky the angel food cake.

_Is this some kind of trick, its just a cake _Vicky said, noticing the obvious.

Timmy then reassures her_ ,but this cake is just for you, we made it special, please try it_ while giving her the puppy dog face.

Vicky almost gave in ,but said _nice try shrimp ,I dont do cakes so forget it_.

As she walks out, she starts to realize shes turning down a perfect babysitter opportunity ,to gain trust over them ,so she changes her mind.

She comes back ,and says _alright you win, Ill eat it, but just one slice ,do you hear me one._

Vicky took a slice of the food cake ,and ate a piece of it ,and before she knew it ,she started to confess her bad deeds ,and apologize for them.

(Any episodes from the fairly odd parents ,where you hated what Vicky done the most, she confessed and apologized for it)

Timmy smiles a bit ,and forgives her for it ,_besides you didn't know better ,wanna sit down and talk about it?_

10 minutes later

Vicky kept explaining her childhood misery ,that led her to bieng a bully.

Tootie gave out a grin ,kniowing fully well her plan worked.

_Hey sis how about you and me go back to the living room ,and we can talk more ,what do you say? _Tootie asked her.

Vicky,s response to this was _that would be nice._

As Tootie took Vicky back to the living room ,Timmy sighed in relief saying _well glad thats over ,_just when he thought it was over ,a big cloud of purple smoke broke out of nowhere, and out of that smoke came you know who.

_TIMMY TURNER ,WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! _Jorgan asks ,in a booming thundering voice.

Timmy who was in a heap of panic, said _well Vicky tried to torture our kids ,so we tried to stop her ,but before we could-_

Timmy explained so much ,Jorgan yelled _not that ,I,m talking about the cake here ,why did you wish for an angel food cake? _

_oh that ,well you see I heard you were trying to settle things down with tooth fairy ,so I thought maybe you two would talk some problems out ,with some angel food cake_ Timmy explained.

Jorgan said to Timmy ,in a calm and soothing voice ,_well thank you Timmy turner ,I don't know what to say ,it is very sweet of you ,but don't forget I still watch you like a hawk ,I warn you one selfish wish, and its bye bye Cosmo and Wanda._

Timmy then asks _ and how will you know?_

_Remember I__,m Jorgan ,the most powerful fairy ever, _Jorgan said before disappearing again .

Timmy of course knew Jorgan was lying, then before he can rejoin the reunion, Jorgan poofed back and said _ by the way again thank you, for the angel food cake._

Timmy simply nodded at him, after he left again, then just when things where going OK, he heard a scream coming from the other room, what could have happened ?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please enjoy while I make the next chapter and if you can please review **


	9. Timmy fights back

When Timmy came out af the kitchen and into the bathroom ,he sees what Vicky is doing to Tootie.

Vicky was stuffing Tootie's face in the toilet ,(lucky for her its clean)

Timmy who just saw this ,said to Vicky _Hey let her out of there ,she can,t breathe ,whats wrong with you?_

Vicky stopped what she was doing ,and answered _I dont know ,but suddenly I dont feel guilt anymore ,and oh look your twins are both unprotected ,no one around ,now is my chance to do some real babysitting._

As Vicky pulled out a flame thrower to roast Timmy's defenseless twins ,Tootie stood in the way of her kids, before Vicky could though.

_Vicky no have you no shame ,these are your niece and nephew, have you no shame? _Tootie asked.

Vicky stopped right in her tracks, and thought for a second and said _you know you're right, I feel so __stupid._

Tootie felt a bit grief after hearing Vicky say that.

Then Vicky said in a different tone

_This thing is way to dangerous for kids _Vicky said ,getting rid of the flame thrower ,after doing so she pulls out a medieval mace, and says _much better, thanks for the words of wisdom sis._

Tootie felt helpless, now that she is realizing now, Vicky is about to turn her and her kids into mashed potatoes .

That is when Timmy tried to do something ,so he decided to get back the first thing that frightened Vicky when they first met .

Timmy ran into the next room ,and called for Cosmo and Wanda ,and like magic they appeared out of no where.

_Whats wrong sport? _Wanda asked in concern, Timmy showed them what was wrong ,and said _quick I wish my family were made of Iron ,to buy me some more time to plan how to stop Vicky._

They granted the wish right before Vicky striked the mace at Tootie ,now instead if the family breaking the mace broke.

Timmy then thought and thought until an idea hit him.

He grabbed the muffin that he carried in his pocket, took a bite out of it and made a wish.

What he wished for was for Vicky's busted mace into a balloon animal .

Vicky notices this ,and said _what gives this is getting weird._

Timmy then adds in _and now ,I wish it where a __venomous snake ._

After he took a bite out of the muffin, he said that,and the muffin made it work.

Now Vicky was running for her life ,from a killer snake chasing after her .

Tootie figured out it was Timmy ,and said _nice moves thanks hon._

_Dont thank me yet ,its high time Vicky was taught a lesson _Timmy said ,he then turns to poof and asks him_ hey poof, do you want to help out your big brother ?_

Poof claps in happiness and said _yeah that's what __I'm talking about ,so watcha want me to do brother_ in his Randy Jackson voice.

Timmy gives his little god brother a wish list ,and says _follow this step by step ,and try to make it as scary as possible ._

Poof starts to conjure up a lot of crazy things that frightened Vicky.

_Aw come on not not this again ,I'm the babysitter for my sake_ Vicky said, running for her life then BOOM!

Vicky got squished by a giant poof sitting on her, then Cosmo dressed like a stand up guy ,says _now that's the second time the baby sat on the sitter._

_Help me please_ Vicky cries ,Cosmo points out _sorry but the password was mackerel._

Cosmo said smacking Vicky with a mackerel .

Then all of a sudden a giant purple monster appeared ,making Vicky run to a corner in fear, and as the monster closed in on her step by step, the floorboards started to break off ,and when they all broke Vicky fell into a dark pit.

Vicky landed softly after the fall, but since it was too dark to see anything ,she asked _can somebody turn on the lights in here._

Lights for some reason came on ,and when Vicky turned around to see who turned it on, she said _thank you Mr purple fire breathing dragon, _realizing the dragon she screamed again.

But this time as she ran ,the dragon chased after her blowing fireballs at her ,until Vicky hit a dead end wall and was unconscious for nearly 10 seconds.

After those 10 seconds were up Vicky woke up and found herself tied to railroad tracks ,and the familiar oncoming green train seen before with a pink haired engineer driving strait toward Vicky.

_choo choo I'm the same train coming back to haunt you _Cosmo stated ,and Tootie who was dressed like a 1966 villain ,standing right next to Vicky says to her _any last words sis?_

As the train came closer and closer Vicky started to say _OK I'm sorry, I promise Ill treat you guys better really, just get me out of here please _she pleaded.

Timmy then gave the fairy versery muffin to Tootie ,and said _care to do the honers honey._

_You bet I wish everything was back to normal ,and Vicky forgot I said that _Tootie said, taking the last bite out of the muffin.

Then everything flashed before the train could arrive to crush Vicky.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think


	10. Reunion end

After the horrific scene she was in ,she was found back in the living room, as Timmy was putting a wet towel on her forehead .

_Tootie thank goodness its you, I just had this bad dream you, the twerp ,and the little pests were in it too ,_Vicky said in a friendly tone of voice .

Timmy then said _that's it ,it must have been your imagination, but still it is time for you to go._

_Yeah Vicky the reunion is over, its time for you to leave ,oh and get some rest will you please ?_ Tootie asks ,carrying Vicky to her car while she mumbles stuff.

After she was gone, Timmy turned to his sleeping kids looked at them ,and smiled warmingly and said sleep tight.

From behind appeared Timmy,s fairies _nice thinking Timmy, but how are we gonna explain this to Jorgan_ Wanda asked.

Right before Timmy could answer ,out came Jorgan and in a stormy voice, he said _TIMMY TURNER! there's somewhere that you have just made a big mistake._

_Relax king blowhard I didn't let anyone see __Cosmo nor Wanda_ Timmy explained, but Jorgan pointed out _not that ,I was talking about the food cake you gave me. it had my least favorite flavor vanilla I hate that flavor._

Timmy apologized for it and said _so did you come here for anything else_ ,Jorgan just said _no I guess that's it ,sorry for wasting your time._

He then disappeared without a trace ,and Timmy just said _that was odd ,_Tootie came back in afterwards ,and said _this was fun lets never do this again _.

Timmy agreed and pretended the whole day never happened .

10 days later

Timmy was helping Wanda teach poof how to transform into a person like his parents ,then Tootie comes in saying _hey Timmy guess what, the elementary school we go to is hosting a class reunion._

Timmy's responded _wow I cant wait to see how Chester and A.J . have been doing_ ,then they begin to wonder what would happen if they did go.

(thought bubble )

Timmy was shown hanging with his friends at the reunion ,then all of a sudden from behind ,came the school bully Francis _hey turner, heard you and the girl that fights your battles have kids_ Francis said, _cant wait to beat and greet them ,oh and I brought an old friend that wants to say hi to you ,my fist _he says ready to throw a punch right at Timmy.

(end thought bubble)

After the horrific thought the couple decided _lets not go this year._

the end


End file.
